Aru Shu no Senjou Ultra-power
by The Devastated Angel II
Summary: A 'what if' story about Mikoto, Touma, Misaki, and other two girls being childhood friends. Even after 10 years, they never change. Watch how the five fight together to save Academy City in peace. Rated T for slight violence. Some characters are a bit OOC, Mikoto and Touma being that close, Kuroko accepting her onee-sama's love for Touma, and Misaki being a bit reckless!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to rewrite this story because the first two chapters were like monologues to me.**

**Doesn't matter anyway, so I'll fix my OCs that are so mary sues in so many ways and also the names**

**I don't care if there are complaints out there but i'm still doing my stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aru Shu no Senjou <strong>**Ultra-power**

****Chapter 1****

****Tokiwadai External Dormitory****

****Daytime 11:30 AM****

Tokiwadai Middle School, one of the five prestigious schools in Academy City and is also the most renowned girls school in the world. The school kept 2 level 5s Mental out and the Railgun, 47 level 4s and the rest are level 3s. The school accept students that are higher than level 2, it once spark an incident for refusing to admit a girl from a royal family because she is not good enough. The school contains two dorms, one inside the Garden of Learning and another one located outside from it.

There are three students from Tokiwadai that have 'roles', mostly titles in the school. First is Misaka Mikoto, she is known as the Ace of Tokiwadai for her high grades. Shokuhou Misaki, known as the Queen for leading the largest clique in Academy City. And lastly, Mitsuka Michiko, was titled the Representative for being a responsible student and also has the potential to become one of the seven level 5s in Academy City.

The girl named Michiko is right now on the dining room in the external dormitory talking to the 'Queen' but not the way that other students from Tokiwadai would do.

"Geez Misaki... just how many times do I have to tell you to stop picking fights with Misako? Seriously! Every time when you two fought, it just cause destruction throughout the city! I remember one time when you suddenly exploded in front of her and never stopped fighting her, you just flattened a park! That one huge park I could run over 5 minutes was just flattened thanks to your short-tempered-ness! You're just like Mikoto!" Michiko said as she kept lecturing the Queen, it sounds weird to most people that a queen is being lectured by someone who ranked below her.

"At least stop the yell will you? It's just the two of us here so don't yell. If the dorm supervisor heard you, she might snap your neck 'till you're unconscious", Misaki replied before sighing at her friend's loud voice.

"Fine... but really? I just went home to England for _a day _and then when i just _came back_, you _flatten_ a park because she just _pissed you off._ Is that how someone _who is a year older than me _act?" Michiko asked, getting more irritated at her friend.

"She was the one _who pick fights_ not me. Whenever I'm around, she's been talking to her juniors about something that pisses me off. If you're in my role, you could've_ killed_ her instead of fighting her", Misaki replied with fist closed after remembering what the said girl named Misako said to her.

"Fine then, I'll be going out for a while. i want some action you know? It's getting boring here", Michiko said as she stood up.

"Good, I'm going to see your _imouto _anyway. How was Touma doing at the hospital?" Misaki asked while standing form her seat.

"You mean 'unaware playboy'? He's getting better, it's just a little beat up you know? He deserves it for punching me at the face", Michiko replied while sighing.

"He _accidentally _punched you and you really have to be so rough on him. What kind of _childhood friend_ are you?" Misaki asked while sweat-dropping.

"But his punch really _hurts_, you know?" Michiko replied while pouting at Misaki.

"Because _you forced him _to wear those weights, that's why it hurts", Misaki said while giggling a bit.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny about him having a hard time to carry those. Geez... what a lazy-boned! The weights were just _50 kg_ and he can't even lift them a bit!" Michiko complained while laughing after remembering the time when the said unaware playboy was struggling to lift the weights.

"Well, I better go! See ya later Misa-chan!" as Michiko teleported away while her voice echoed the dining room.

"Even after 10 years, you never change right Michiko?" Misaki said while leaving the external dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in district 7<strong>

Uiharu Kazari, a Sakugawa student and also an excellent member in Judgment is heading to Joseph's restaurant to meet her friends. She ever wondered about seeing her friends again after they passed the last semester. She then took a turn and started to think.

_Hmm... I wonder what they're doing right now. I heard that Misaka-san is getting much closer to Kamijou-san and Shirai-san is starting to get along with him as well. Also Saten-san said that she gained her ability for studying so hard! I just hope that she won't use her ability to flip my skirt!_

Uiharu then sighed at the thought of her skirt being flipped by a certain someone she knows.

Suddenly, several thugs has cornered her, they look like that they were part of Skill-out.

"Well well well... what do we have here? Another victim perhaps?" one of them asked which seems to be the leader.

With no hesitation, Uiharu ran to the nearest alley way to avoid them.

At the same time, the brown-haired girl named Mitsuka Michiko is also walking through district 7 but with an irritated look.

"Geez... I need an encounter... fukou da.." she then muttered a very familiar phrase from a certain spiky-haired idiot.

"Tch.. damn that idiot, making me talk like him. Just who the hell does he think he is!?" she asked to herself as a vain popped into her head.

She then stopped in front of a restaurant named Joseph's.

"Isn't this the place where Miko-chan and her friends are? Perfect! It'll be great for me to kill some time but the action is all i need the most", she was about to enter but she saw a familiar flower-headed girl being chased by several delinquents.

"Wait, isn't that Uiharu? I gotta save her!" then Michiko chased after them, hoping to be on time.

_No, they're not from Skill-Out. I know perfectly that Skill-Out members often hang out at district 10 and they would never chase people around! Especially day time!_

When Michiko arrived, she saw Uiharu being cornered by the delinquents earlier.

"Hey, w-what are you doing to her?" she asked to them, pretending to be innocent.

"Hey, what do you know? A Tokiwadai student, judging by her looks, she doesn't seem to be a fighter and also foreign. It'll be a good way to ransom her, probably she belongs to a royal family from another country", the leader said while looking at his men.

_Geez... these guys are so stupid that they judge people by their looks. Of course, I'm both English and Japanese, no wonder they thought that I was foreign. Also, i may looked innocent but you idiots never knew what I am capable of... hehe... i may rip you into pieces..._

Michiko thought as she looked at one of them who was ordered by his leader to capture her.

"Now, be a good little girl so you won't get hurt-!" before he could finish, a twist on the arm made him stopped his words.

"Never call me THAT!" Michiko yelled as she threw him at the nearest garbage can.

"What the-! Boys get her!" the leader ordered as his men charged forward. Michiko didn't react but a _very _sadistic grin appeared on her innocent face.

The second guy is running to her direction in order to send her punch, Michiko just waited for him to run pass her until she grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall _hardly._

"Geez... even though I tried to be humble, this happens. Whatever, I just want some little action after all", Michiko said as she looked at the delinquents before her.

"And besides... you need to handicap yourselves against this poor defenseless girl!" Michiko yelled as her grin grew wider and became more sadistic.

The leader and his men and even Uiharu herself became scared of her.

"Just what the hell are you!?" one of the men asked as he swung the metal pipe that he's holding right at Michiko.

"I've seen this all the way from the start", she then caught the metal pipe and swung it at the man's head.

"Geez... all of you looked so tough fighting a little girl like me huh!? Is this how delinquents fought in combat and street fights!? Pathetic!" Michiko said while laughing evilly, still keeping her grin.

She then looked at one delinquent and showed him her fist "This is how you fight in combat!" she then charged right at her prey and punched him hardly on his jaw, sending him to fly backwards.

"T-that's impossible!" the leader said as he looked at the girl before him in fear.

"Oh it's possible alright!" Michiko said as her grin became insane.

"W-wait! I've heard of this before!" one of the only three men yelled while pointing his index finger at Michiko.

"Really? What is it then~?" Michiko asked as she started to taunt her next prey.

"That there is this innocent-looking girl from Tokiwadai that will rip you into pieces when you pissed her off, you can't beat her in combat since she's impossibly strong that she could lift you in one hand!" the delinquent explained as he looked at Michiko with a traumatized look.

"Ara~ara~ am I really that strong?" Michiko asked them as she placed her right hand on her cheek, taunting them once more.

"Not only that! She was even considered the only level 4 that will become one of the seven level 5s in the city! Of all espers, she wielded more than one power at the same time!" the man continued.

"Wait! D-D-D-Dual-Skill!?" the leader gasped "Y-You mean?!"

They both looked at Michiko in total terror as her eyes held a dark glint. It was the glint where you see ants and you wanted to crush them.

"The Cold Hearted Berserker!" both of them yelled at the same time while looking at Michiko with great fear.

However, Michiko just laughed at them maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAA! To think that you morons knew my old alias! I felt like to beat you into pulp! Accelerator-san would be so proud of me if he ever saw me right now!" Michiko said while placing her hand to her forehead as she laughed sarcastically.

"How about a bet? If you win, I'll surrender and let you have the strong me. I am quite affiliated with the dark side, so probably you need a booster for you plans right?" Michiko asked them as she made a deal.

The leader became interested and asked "And if you win?"

"Nothing much, let go of the middle schooler and have yourselves be arrested by Anti-Skill. I won't do anything else, killing people isn't my thing you know?" Michiko answered his question as she crackled her knuckles.

She then looked at Uiharu and tell her something via telepathy.

_"Don't worry, what i'm doing is just an act for them to be afraid of me so that they'll let you go. You better contact Shirai-san now before it's too late!"_

Michiko mentally said as she turned her direction back at the delinquents.

"Now let the battle begin", Michiko said as she grin sadistically at them.

Now Uiharu got the best chance to call her friend Shirai Kuroko.

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's Restaurant<strong>

"And that's how I managed to control my ability!" a black-haired girl named Saten Ruiko said as she finished her story.

"Sugoi... looks like Kongou-san has been helping you a lot", said a brown-haired girl named Misaka Mikoto.

"She sure does! But Kongou-san said that she can't help me further because school will be starting tomorrow", Ruiko replied while scratching her head.

"But I'm quite surprised that you managed to level up in such a short time, so have you ever learned the theory behind your powers?", a twin-tailed girl named Shirai Kuroko asked the black-haired girl.

"Not really, not even the principles of Aero Hand I know", Ruiko answered while scratching her head once more.

"Principles of Aero Hand you say? There is a solution to that problem, Saten-san", Mikoto said while reassuring Ruiko.

"Really Misaka-san!?" Ruiko asked while feeling excited.

"Yup, i know a certain classmate that is smart enough to teach you about your ability", Mikoto said as an image of a certain innocent-looking girl flashed into her mind.

"Oooh~ Can't wait to meet her!" Ruiko just squealed at the thought of meeting a new friend.

"Well knowing her, she'll be the one who far more excited about meeting you. She's unbelievably _obsessed _to me and never stopped treating me as the younger one. I bet right now she's fighting some delinquents to save someone again just like what Touma would do for instance", Mikoto said while sighing a bit.

"Well, senpai-san sure acted like you", Kuroko said while looking at Mikoto with annoyance.

"I am not like that you know!" Mikoto protested while a vein popped into her head.

Suddenly, Kuroko's phone started to ring.

"Uiharu? Is there something wrong?" Kuroko asked.

_"Oh Shirai-san, thank goodness that you've picked it up! Mitsuka-senpai is fighting the delinquents that were about to capture me! You need to get here quickly!" Uiharu said on the phone while feeling scared at the scene before her._

"Okay I get it! Don't worry!" Kuroko said as she hung up.

"Was that Uiharu?" Mikoto asked while looking a bit worried.

"Yes, looks like what you said about senpai-san is true after all. But we need to get there quickly!" Kuroko said as she grabbed both Mikoto and Ruiko's hand and disappeared from sight.

And they appeared at an alley way next to the restaurant and saw the bodies of the unconscious delinquents.

"Geez... and to think that you would go far huh Michiko?" Mikoto asked as she looked at the girl in front of her.

She has a long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, hazel eyes, and a very innocent face. But the most striking feature of her was that she's wearing a white ribbon. She's taller than Mikoto,about 164 cm. and is also wearing a Tokiwadai uniform.

"Ah, Miko-chan! Sorry about that, I have to taunt them so that I could knock them out", Michiko said while scratching her head. Even with all those rumors of her being a sadist, she's still the shy type to be exact.

"Geez... you're _older than_ me, but you're the one who is getting too far when it comes to helping someone. Out of five of us, you're the reckless", Mikoto said while scratching her head.

"I thought that Misa-chan is the reckless one?" Michiko asked while feeling awkward.

"Nope, you're the reckless", Mikoto repeated her word again.

"And not that idiot?" she asked again while looking a bit irritated.

"I dunno" was the reply of the girl before her.

"Sheesh... you've been defending him most of the time. Is he your boyfriend or something?" Michiko asked while looking away.

"...b-b-b-boyfriend!? H-h-he is NOT m-my B-b-boyfriend!" Mikoto protested while blushing furiously.

_She is way too cute! No wonder that idiot likes her!_

"I was just kidding, at least stop with the stuttering Mikoto, you're acting like a tsundere right now", Michiko said while sighing.

"Who's a tsundere!? You should say that to yourself! At least that I call Touma by his name! You're just jealous that I am getting closer to him than you were", Mikoto yelled while crossing her hands with a 'hmph!'

Now what she said made Michiko furious. "Jealous you say? At least I never tried to duel with him whenever I met him! Or the one who tackled him in front of the dorm when she got ignored!" she shot back while wiggling her finger in front of Mikoto.

"That was in the past! What matters is the present and even the future!" Mikoto yelled while trying to calm herself down.

"You didn't even know that the past kept precious memories of our childhood! Don't start saying 'that the past doesn't matter' like that!" Michiko yelled back.

"Did I say that the past doesn't matter!?" Mikoto asked furiously.

"But what you said is the same as what I said!" Michiko asnwered while stomping her foot.

"Stop making excuses! You don't know what I've been through just to be close to Touma!" Mikoto yelled as lightning started to surround her body.

"You think that you're the only one who's having a hard time getting close to that idiot!?" Michiko yelled back while her body is starting to spark as well.

"_Sigh..._ this is going to be a long day..." Kuroko just muttered while the two Tsundere-biribiris kept arguing back and forth.

"Yeah, I agreed with that", Ruiko said while looking at the two brunettes.

"Me too, both of them are quite alike", Uiharu also agreed while looking at the tsun-duos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At least that I was able to rewrite this. Had a hard time on figuring about Michiko's title. I could change it as long as someone gave me an idea... i guess.**

**I still have a bit problem about my English... though I got influent by it for reasons unknown. So if there are grammar errors, please notify me.**

**Aru Shu no Senjou Ultra-power meant A Certain Battlefield Ultra-power. Yes It was my old story that got deleted for some reasons.**

**I don't care about that deleted profile anyway, until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm back! Yeah, doesn't matter anyway. I have already decided about Michiko's rumored title "The Cold Hearted Berserker"****  
>Anyway... enjoy this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aru Shu no Senjou Ultra-power<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Joseph's Restaurant**

**Afternoon 12:21 PM**

"No! Homemade cookies is better for that idiot! Besides, he was the one who said that homemade cookies are delicious" Michiko said while wiggling her finger at Mikoto.

"You're wrong! Homemade bentos are better! Wasn't he the one who said that cooking is better?" Mikoto shot back.

"Cookies have great delicacy when it's homemade!" Michiko yelled.

"No, bentos taste delicious when it's homemade!" Mikoto shot back while crossing her arms.

The two tsunderes kept yelling back and forth while Kuroko, Ruiko, and Kazari just watched in awe.

Earlier at the alleyway, both Mikoto and Michiko didn't stop arguing back and forth and they were just forced to stop.

"Don't tell me that you can't bake for that idiot?" Michiko asked while smirking.

"What? That's just nonsense! Probably you're the one who can't cook for him!" Mikoto said while grinning at the ribbon-headed girl.

"Hah? Since when did you thought that I can't cook?" Michiko asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Because you've been saying to me that you're good with baking and never mention about your skills with cooking!" Mikoto answered while smirking a little bit.

"Whatever! So, you're not going to visit him?" Michiko asked while changing the topic, not caring about the attention that they were gathering.

"Later. So, what the hell did you do to him?" Mikoto asked while looking a bit irritated.

"Just a little punishment after he punched me here", Michiko answered while pointing her cheek that has a little bruise.

"I heard from Misaki that he accidentally punched you, it meant that he didn't do it on purpose", Mikoto replied before sighing.

"I know, I just lost my temper that time okay? By the way, speaking of homemade food, what's inside the bag? Homemade bentos I guess?" Michiko asked while pointing at the paper bag that was next to Mikoto.

"Uh yeah, I kinda thought of cooking one of his favorite dishes since it's near lunch, i could just give him this", Mikoto answered while blushing lightly.

"I'm so jealous of you. You've been the closest childhood friend of his, despite the awkward start after his memory loss. But i'm still jealous though", Michiko said while smiling a bit.

"Why does your mood changes every moment? Just a second ago you looked like a volcano that was about to explode", Mikoto asked before sighing.

"Are you trying to pick a fight again?" Michiko asked while glaring at her.

"Nope, I'm not interested in arguing with you again", Mikoto answered while looking away.

"Thank goodness, I thought that we're going to listen to your argument all day!" Ruiko said while sighing in relief.

"Seriously, you two had never stop yelling each other even if you're causing to much attention here", Kuroko said while looking around, only to see people staring at the two.

"Well people kept staring at you two and I don't think that they'll stop staring until one of you leave this place", Uiharu agreed while looking around as well.

"Well then, that settles it!" Mikoto said in a very cheerful tone.

"Settle what Misaka-san?" Ruiko asked while looking at her.

"I should be going now, i don't wanna miss lunch you know?" Mikoto said while standing up from her seat.

"I'll meet you guys later or so!" she added before leaving the restaurant.

"Oh! And don't forget to give him a _kisu_!" Michiko yelled cheerfully while teasing Mikoto once again.

Then the fun part had begun, after Michiko yelled, they saw Mikoto tripping after hearing the yell.

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that", Michiko said to herself while sweat-dropping.

"You're so cruel Mitsuka-senpai..." Uiharu said while sighing.

"My bad, it's so hard for me to not tease her a bit", Michiko replied while scratching her head.

"Now that's making things more difficult for onee-sama", Kuroko said while sighing.

"Well I can't help it after all. By the way, it's kinda weird that those delinquents wanted to kidnap you", Michiko said as she gave Uiharu a thoughtful look.

"Yes, it is weird. Why would Skill-Outs kidnap espers?" Uiharu asked while agreeing with her upperclassman.

"No, they're not Skill-Outs. My ability is Multi-Skill but i could also track AIM around people even though that I myself didn't have one", Michiko answered as she recalled the time when she was chasing the delinquents.

"Wait, are you saying that they're espers as well?" Ruiko asked, looking confused.

"Yes, but their powers aren't visible when being used. For example, when they tried to fight me, they've focusing on punching me. Though it means that all of their abilities is somewhat making their fists hard as steel. To be exact, that ability is somewhat called 'Violence Doughnut'. But it's quite rare to see a group of espers with the same abilities", Michiko explained as she looked at the girls.

"Violence Doughnut huh? Just leave this investigation to us Mitsuka-senpai, thank you for the information", Kuroko said while standing up from her seat.

"Don't worry, I won't be butting in. Besides, I only interrupt whenever there's someone in danger that's all", Michiko replied while smiling a bit.

"Let's go Uiharu, we should report this to Konori-senpai right away", Kuroko said as she looked at Uiharu.

"Okay, thanks again Mitsuka-senpai", Uiharu said as she bowed to Michiko.

"It's okay, Kazari-san. By the way, don't call me senpai, I'm only a month older than Miko-chan after all", Michiko said before she sighed.

Uiharu just nodded as Kuroko grabbed her hand and teleported away.

"That'll settle it. By the way, my name's Mitsuka Michiko", Michiko said as she smiled at Ruiko.

"Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you Mitsuka-san", Ruiko said as she bowed to Michiko.

"Is your ability Aero Hand?" Michiko asked, trying to catch the attention of the girl before her.

"Yes, you're a Multi-Skill right?" Ruiko asked as she looked at Michiko.

"Yup, Mikoto told you it's a rare ability right? Aero Hand is one of the few abilities that I often use. If you like, i could teach you the basic principles of Aero hand", Michiko answered as a notebook appeared from her hand.

"Teleporting objects without touching it is quite amazing, Mitsuka-san. So what are the basic principles then? Kongou-san didn't manage to tell me about them", Ruiko asked as she saw Michiko opening her notebook.

"It's very simple, Aero Hand is an esper power that allows the user to propel objects through the air using their hands. When the user touches an object, they can create ejection points for air, allowing them to propel the object if they are of high enough Level. Multiple ejection points can be created at a time, though this is probably dependent on the Level of the user, as well as the strength of the ejection point. Moreover, when an object cannot be propelled when an ejection point is created blasts of air can still be produced", Michiko explained as looked at Ruiko that is seemed to be listening to her.

"You sure are into this huh? There is a delay for the propulsion of an object after having an ejection point created, the duration of which is dependent on the user. As such, a user can seemingly "activate" their ejection points when they are ready. It is likely that this too is dependent on a user's level. A Level 4 like Mitsuko can propel trucks into the air, Powered Suits, walls, and parabolic antennas. Just like when you used the Level Upper, you were able to levitate the leaves which is also referred to Aero Hand", Michiko added as she gave the notebook to Ruiko.

"Here, take this. I don't need it anymore, read it so that you can understand the principles of your ability better", Michiko said as she smiled at Ruiko who took the notebook and hid it inside her bag.

"Thank you so much Mitsuka-san, I promise I'll read it more often", Ruiko said while returning the smile.

"So, you hungry? Let's order some lunch", Michiko said as she called out the waitress.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere at District 13<strong>

"Geez, I didn't expect to get scold by her. She never scolds people like that after all, well except for Touma", Misaki said to herself as she stood in front of a school's dormitory.

She went inside the elevator and pressed '4'.

"I just hope that she's here, she's the only one who can take me anywhere", she muttered before sighing.

After arriving at the fourth floor, Misaki started walking to her destination.

"Out of all elementary students, she's the only 10 year old who was able to reach level 3 in such age. Thank goodness that she wasn't like her sister that always denying every favors of mine until it's important", Misaki thought as she walked in front of the door of room 159. She knocked on the door and someone answered.

"Hai! Just a second please!" a high voice from a girl shouted inside the room.

Then the door was opened by a tall girl with very long dark brown twin tails that has black ribbons, wearing a school uniform and her blazer is unbuttoned, and has brown irises and golden pupils. She is Mitsuka Nanako, Michiko's 10 year old little sister that is quite tall for her age, about 145 cm, mistaking her for a middle school student.

"Ah, Misaki-oneechan! What brings you here?" Nanako asked with a cheerful smile.

"Say Nanako-chan, do you like to have lunch at a family restaurant?" Misaki asked while returning the smile.

"Sure! Then after, can we go visit Kamijou-san?" Nanako asked as she closed the door while following Misaki.

"As long as you take us to the restaurant", Misaki replied while while offering her hand to Nanako.

"Sure then~" Nanako took Misaki's hand and after that, they're gone from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's Restaurant<strong>

**15 minutes later...**

"No wonder I heard that Kamijou-san is at the hospital again", Ruiko said after hearing Michiko's story of what she did to Touma after getting punched in the face.

"Well, I can't control my anger when it comes to him after all", Michiko replied while sighing as she impolitely rested her elbows at the table.

"That's something that Misaka-san would've said too. Come to think of it Mitsuka-san, do you have a roommate?" Ruiko asked while changing the topic.

"Yeah, she's also one of our childhood friends too", Michiko answered while an image of a burning-haired girl appeared on her mind.

"I see, Shokuhou-san's rival I guess?" Ruiko asked while guessing.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Michiko asked while getting curious.

"There are rumors about it after all", Ruiko answered as she scratched her head.

"Let's just hope that she won't get mad after hearing what you have just said", Michiko replied while looking a bit scared.

"Especially when the burning-haired idiot was the one who spread it all out..." she muttered before sighing.

"Who is the burning-haired idiot are you referring to?" a voice spoke right behind Michiko.

"I'm talking about you Misako", Michiko replied without any reaction from the voice. She turned around to see a tall burning-haired girl about 166 cm wearing a Tokiwadai uniform. She's about two months older than her but still 15 years old.

"Geez, are you mocking me or something? Whatever, so who is your friend?" Misako asked as she looked at Ruiko.

"My name's Saten Ruiko, nice to meet you", Ruiko said while bowing.

"Shakuzawa Misako. No need for the formalities, it does not suit me", Misako said while seating next to Michiko.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Misako asked as she looked at the two like a kid.

"About what I've done to that idiot", Michiko replied bluntly.

"So, you are not going to visit him?" Misako asked while looking a bit concerned.

"Visit him? Why would I _the **** __who can't forgive people easily_, visit an idiot like him?" Michiko asked while looking REALLY irritated as well as blushing.

"Because he is our childhood friend, and did you just call yourself a ****?" Misako said while looking curious.

"Quid ergo?! Ego me , si non sit a ****! Quod non multum curare , ut mihi , qui vocatur a **** I!" Michiko yelled in another language that is quite hard to understand if there is no one around the restaurant speaks English.

"Michiko, you are speaking Latin again", Misako said while sweat-dropping.

"Annon propterea tu tibi placet tantum inclusi?! Non est, ut mecum loqui? Mulier, ubi sunt qui te moribus?!" Michiko yelled again while looking like a red tomato.

"OI! Get the hold of yourself Michiko! And stop talking to me like that like I am one of your maids at England! Ancilla sum, tu scis quia!" Misako yelled back while shaking Michiko's shoulders a bit violently.

"Oi! Oi! Stop it Misako! I'm getting dizzy!" Michiko yelled as her eyes became dizzy.

Misako let go of Michiko's shoulders as she let the girl's head fall onto the table.

"...I think ...i'm gonna get...sick..." was the only reply from the dizzy girl before them.

_Misaka-san's childhood friends sure are energetic!_

Ruiko thought as she looked at them.

"So Shakuzawa-san, what's your ability?" Ruiko asked as she looked at Misako who is still looking at Michiko.

"Oh, I am a level 4 gemstone, I called my ability 'Eternal Flame' because I can emit fire anytime I want without any time limit. So Ruiko, what is your ability and level?" Misako asked as she turned to Ruiko.

"My ability is Aero Hand, I'm a level 2 but I'm still working on it", Ruiko replied while scratching her head.

"But, I was wondering. Why are you wearing gloves?" Ruiko asked again while pointing to the gloves that Misako is wearing.

"It is because of the side-effect of my ability, you see whenever I touched something, I always ended up burning them. So I had to wear these gloves to prevent myself from burning anything I touch", Misako explained.

"Yeah, if I hadn't suggested to you to wear gloves, I don't think that you could play the bass anymore", Michiko said while giving Misako concerned look.

"Wait, you can play the bass?" Ruiko asked, quite surprised.

"Yes, even though I am right handed, I always play the bass left handed", Misako replied as she looked at her hands.

"I see... what about you Mitsuka-san? What instruments that you could play?" Ruiko asked as she turned her direction at Michiko.

"Oh, mostly the rhythm guitar and piano after that", Michiko replied while stretching her fingers.

"I see, so are you two part of a band or something?" Ruiko asked while looking at the duo.

"Yeah, we used to be one of the five members of the Light Music Club when we were at elementary school", Michiko replied as she held out her right hand, then a photo album appeared out of nowhere.

"Is that a photo album?" Ruiko asked as she looked at the album that Michiko opened.

"Yeah, it's filled with pictures of us and the Light Music Club", Michiko replied as she showed a photo to Ruiko.

In the picture, were five girls.

A girl about 152 cm with short hazelnut hair that is tied with a pink ribbon who is holding a mustang that is in red in color, she wore her blazer like a cape.

Another girl about 156 cm with mid-length burning hair is holding a bass that is in dark brown in color, she tied her school blazer around her waist like a belt.

On the piano, was a timid looking tall girl with middle length black hair and eyes about 154 cm.

On the guitar, was another tall girl about 150 cm with short chestnut hair with a proper face, she wore a pink hood on her school uniform.

And on the drums, was a short girl about 147 cm with long blond hair that reached her middle back. She wore an orange hair band but wasn't pulling her bangs, with two longer locks of hair fall at the ends of her hair band that reached her lower chest. Her school uniform is untucked and her blazer is unbuttoned.

"So you're the one who's holding a mustang, and Shakuzawa-san is the one holding the bass? But who's on the piano?" Ruiko asked while looking at the picture.

"Oh she is one of our best friends in Yuiren, her name is Shiroshoku Tenshi", Misako replied as she pointed at the black haired girl in the picture.

"I see, but who's on the guitar or the drums?" Ruiko asked as she pointed at the blond girl and the chestnut haired girl in the picture.

"Wait, you don't recognized them? The one who is wearing a hood is Mikoto", Michiko asked as she pointed at the chestnut haired girl.

"That's Misaka-san? I didn't know that she could play the guitar!" Ruiko exclaimed at the 'shocking' revelation.

"And she is also the lead vocal on most of our songs", Misako added.

"I see, who's playing the drums? I don't find her familiar", Ruiko asked as she looked at the blond haired girl on the picture.

"Hey, should we tell her? I do not think that 'that person' will be happy after we tell her about it", Misako said as she whispered at Michiko's ear.

"Perhaps we should, some old secrets should be revealed immediately", Michiko whispered back before looking at Ruiko.

"Are you sure you want to know? Fine then, don't tell any one but the one who's playing the drums is..." Michiko stopped from a second before leaning to Ruiko's side.

Michiko then whispered the last word to her ear before going back to her seat.

"That's unbelievable", was the only reply that Ruiko made.

"But you really have long fringes there, making you kinda look like a fourth grader in that picture, Mitsuka-san", Ruiko said while sweat-dropping.

"Do you really have to mention that?" Michiko asked while anime tears were starting to come out from her eyes.

"I'm sorry", Ruiko replied after seeing Michiko's reaction when teased.

"But really, you are not going to visit him?" Misako asked again as she looked at Michiko who just recovered.

"Huh? After Mikoto finishes her kind of thing", Michiko replied, looking uninterested.

_Woah! That is the first time i saw her uninterested about Touma with Mikoto!_

Misako thought as a playful smirk started to grow out from her lips.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Michiko asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It is just, what do you think they are doing right now?" Misako asked, still keeping the smirk and also a scheme in mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Michiko asked, giving Misako a confused look.

"You know, Mikoto and Touma, together in a single room, probably they are doing something you do not like and do not know", Misako replied while humming.

"Something I don't like and know?" Michiko asked once again before looking down while her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Something I don't like and don't know..." she muttered as her voice became more sinister.

Then an image of a certain girl flirting with a spiky-haired boy flashed into her mind.

Michiko had started to emit dark purple aura as her eyes stated to glow bloody red.

"No... that won't happened... I must... I must STOP THEM!" Michiko yelled as she grabbed both Ruiko's and Misako's hand in anger.

"We are going to the hospital THIS INSTANT!" as they disappeared from sight.

At another table, there's a girl with long blond hair and another one with brown twin-tails.

"You're quite right, Aneki sure is jealous to Mikoto being with Kamijou-san", Nanako said after watching the scene earlier.

"Told you, now finish your lunch so that we could go there", Misaki replied as she looked at Nanako with a smile.

"Sure thing, Misaki-oneechan!" Nanako replied cheerfully while digging on her food.

_She sure eats fast, just where did she learned that anyway?_

Misaki thought as she smiled awkwardly at the girl before her whose eating rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Hospital<strong>

**Room 304**

**13:17 PM**

Kamijou Touma, a spiky-haired boy that is blessed with misfortune, is currently talking to Mikoto who has been (weirdly) sweet to him. But for him, it is definitely a strange day. First, she visit him and didn't attacked him with electricity. Second, is that she made homemade bento for him. Third, is that Index and Othinus are getting along with her as well.

"So that's the reason why Touma is here at the hospital! Touma you idiot! You should be more careful when it comes to Mitsuka-san! You know how dangerous she is when she gets mad at you!" Index yelled as she prepared to bite him.

"Index please! Don't bite this poor old Kamijou-san who is still recovering from that monster!" Touma yelled back while bracing himself up for the incoming bite.

"Touma's right, Index. If you bite him, he'll be staying here longer", Mikoto said while trying to calm Index down.

_Phew! I thought this nun will bite me! Thank you Mikoto, this nun sure is a pain in the head!_

Touma thought as he looked relief.

"You looked pretty relief, human. If the nun can read your mind, you're dead", said the chibi Magic God named Othinus while sighing at the boy's stupidity.

"Touma! You thought that I would let you go that easily?!" Index yelled as she jumped right in front of him.

"No no no! Index please! I-it's not what you think!" Touma yelled, trying to calm the nun down.

**CHOMP!**

"ARGH! FUKOU DAAAAA!"

"Oi! Index! Stop biting him! T-Touma! Y-your head is bleeding! Index please stop it!" Mikoto shouted while helping Touma to get Index off him.

_***3 minutes later after getting nun off the boy's head***_

After stopping Index for three minutes, the nun finally stopped as she went outside the room to buy food with Othinus to have some company, leaving the couple inside the room.

_Now that we're alone, I guess I have to ask Mikoto why she's been nice to me, which is creeping me out!_

Touma thought as he looked at Mikoto.

"Hey Mikoto, can I ask you a question?" Touma asked. getting the girl's attention.

"Uh sure, what is it Touma?" Mikoto asked as she turned to him, having the aura of a very innocent little girl.

_Oh dammit, why does she have this aura with her? That aura is making her shine bright that it hurts! I **don't **want to ruin her innocent aura or else I'm dead! Quick Kamijou! Think of a question that doesn't affect her aura!_

"What are you going to do this year? I mean, as your last year at middle school before entering high school", Touma said, trying to make a conversation to avoid the awkward atmosphere.

"Hmm... now that you've asked. I'm not entirely sure of it, but it depends on what will happen", Mikoto replied while taking a seat on a chair that was next to his bed.

"What about you? What are you going to do this year?" Mikoto asked as she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Being unknown to them, was that someone was watching them at the glass window of the patient's door. Yes, it was a 'Yandere Michiko' who is watching them. Misako and Ruiko could only watch in fear behind their yandere friend. Michiko is emitting dark aura as her glowing bloody-red eyes became fire-like as she kept mumbling some negative words.<p>

"No, probably they were just having a nice chat… Yeah that's it, a nice… fun… great chat… NOOOOOO! I CAN'T DENY IT ANYMORE! DAMN YOU MIKOTO! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY ROLE! **MY ROLE**!" Michiko was first mumbling and then suddenly yelling at the scene she's watching.

"M-Mitsuka-san! Y-you're s-screaming!" Ruiko stuttered as her eyes were twitching and trembling in fear.

Suddenly, Michiko's mood changed into a very innocent smile. "Why won't we get inside to visit him? He looks like he is doing fine", Michiko said in a graceful manner followed by a sweet smile.

"O-okay, I also wanted to visit Kamijou-san and to know ho he is doing", Ruiko said as she placed a fake smile but she suddenly felt a chill down to her spine.

"Sure! I wanted to know if Mikoto-chan is doing fine too" Misako replied excitingly while her fear suddenly faded away.

* * *

><p>"So there will be a new student orientation performance at you school tomorrow?" Touma asked after hearing Mikoto's story.<p>

"Yeah, us the third years, should welcome the freshmen by performing on stage since most of them graduated from Yuiren", Mikoto replied while shrugging.

"Yuiren? You mean the school that is filled with students who loved music?" Touma asked again, only to make Mikoto sigh at his stupidity.

"Yeah, the same school you graduated. Yuiren Grade School", Mikoto replied as she gave him a bored look.

"Right, I met Misako and Michiko because of that after all", Touma said as he started to sweat bullets.

"You already forgot about it, now didn't you?" Mikoto asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Well... i guess so. By the way, you used to play the guitar right? Why won't you participate at the student orientation performance as the lead guitarist?" Touma asked while trying to change the topic.

"W-what do you mean by that? I haven't play the guitar ever since I graduated elementary school, so I'm not entirely sure if I could perform tomorrow afternoon", Mikoto said while looking down.

"Come on, I know you better than anyone. You never give up so easy, now don't you? The competitive one?" Touma asked while starting to tease her by grinning.

"Who are you calling 'the competitive one'?", Mikoto asked as she looked at him irritatingly.

"You're very competitive when it comes to challenging me in a duel right? Just imagine the orientation program is the same as challenging me into a duel", Touma replied while trying to calm Mikoto down.

"Fine then, I could give it a try", Mikoto said as she sighed in relief.

"And don't forget, you had your friends behind your back supporting you", said a familiar voice as both Mikoto and Touma turned to where it came from and saw Michiko leaning against a wall.

"And since when did _you _get here?" both Mikoto and Touma asked at the same as they gave Michiko a bored look.

"Come on! I am already here ever since you opened up that topic you idiot! How could you not notice your own childhood friend standing here?!" Michiko yelled as tears started to come out from her eyes.

"Because you have not said a single word ever since you came in here Michiko", Misako replied as she stood next to Touma's bed followed by Ruiko.

"You're here as well Misako?" Mikoto asked as she looked at her friend.

"Um... yes, I came just to make sure that Michiko will not do something dangerous to you guys. Especially you Kamijou-san", Misako replied as she looked at Touma.

"I see, what about you Saten-san?" Mikoto asked as she looked at Ruiko.

"Mitsuka-san dragged me in this mess", Ruiko replied while scratching her head.

"But, I'm quite surprised that you could play the guitar", Ruiko said as she looked at Mikoto.

"Eh, you heard it?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I already saw the photo album of you and the old Light Music Club at Yuiren", Ruiko replied while laughing sheepishly.

"I see, wait! Who's the culprit that showed you the photo?" Mikoto asked, you could heard anger coming out from her voice.

Both Misako and Ruiko only pointed at Michiko without saying a word.

_How could you betray me you guys?!_

"YOU... So you were the one who stole my photo album, eh Michiko?" Mikoto asked while emitting dark aura.

"Eh? Watashi? N-no, a-a f-friend g-gave it t-to m-m-me", Michiko replied while sweating bullets.

Then Mikoto gave her right hand "Give it back", she said without any emotion.

"H-hai!" Michiko quickly respond while a photo album appeared from her hands and quickly gave it to Mikoto before things could go worse.

Mikoto then took the photo album and looked at its contents, only to grin evilly.

"So this is what you've been looking all the time huh?" Mikoto asked as she took out an envelope filled with private photos from the album and showed it to Michiko.

"N-no? Why would I even look into those photos of you cosplaying a cat girl?" Michiko replied while looking more nervous. Mikoto then grabbed her collar and strangled her up.

"Where are the other negatives?" Mikoto asked while shaking Michiko in order to be honest.

"T-the other negatives? What do you mean by the other negatives? There's no negatives, it's a digital camera you know", Michiko replied while being strangled.

"Misako, destroy these negatives", Mikoto ordered while tossing the envelope to Misako.

"Will do, but I think that it is bad for your well being to strangle a troublesome friend", Misako replied as she caught the envelope and opened it. She looked at the negative photos that Mikoto gave her to destroy, only to make her blush for the sudden rated M pictures.

"These should be burnt into ashes until there is nothing left", Misako said while having an emotionless look. She removed her right hand's glove and placed the envelope in it. In a blink of an eye, the rated M pictures were now burnt to ashes.

"That should do it", all except Michiko said at the same time while sighing.

"Now you're free to go", Mikoto said as she let go off Michiko's collar, only to make her breath heavily.

"You're so cruel..." she whimpered while trying to catch her breath.

_Hehe... you really thought that you destroyed it huh Misako? Good thing that I still have more 100 copies at home._

Michiko thought as she puffed her cheeks.

"Be careful of what you're thinking, Aneki", a voice said behind Michiko.

"Huh? Nanako, don't scare me like that", Michiko said after being startled seeing her little sister behind her.

"Gomen, gomen. I just came to visit Kamijou-san with Misaki but she suddenly disappeared", Nanako replied while scratching her head as she looked around.

Then the door suddenly banged open by an exhausted-looking Misaki who looked like that she had ran around the hospital.

"Finally... I found you", Misaki said after recovering the 'hospital marathon'.

"Geez... Nanako! I'm an esper not a marathon runner for Pete's sake!" Misaki yelled while looking mad.

Then everyone in the room laughed at Nanako's airheaded-ness. Then after, Misaki herself joined the laugh instead of exploding in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm very sorry for the very late update! I got pretty busy with school and a lot of band practice as well. As the band's drummer, no way i'm cancelling the practice just spend my time writing the story.  
>Like I said in the summary, the characters are a bit OOC. Hey do you wanna know who's the drummer? It's a secret.<strong>

**Michiko: Oh drum my ass! It took you at least two months to finish this chapter!**

**Misako: I suggest that she should write faster, she only spend her time drumming at the studio after all.**

**Like I said! "As the band's drummer, **no way i'm cancelling the practice just spend my time writing the story" Now do YOU understand?!  
>Besides! No way that I could write faster! What is up with you two?! Bullying a thirteen year old like that?!<strong>**

****Nanako: You just don't want to get in trouble right?****

****Who would want to?!****

**Misako & Nanako: Michiko of course.**

**Michiko: JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO!**

**Says the one who got strangled by Misaka-san for keeping such photos of her.**

**Michiko: WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Well look at the time, it's time for band practice. I GOTTA GO!**

**~The Devastated Angel II**


End file.
